1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass run which is mounted along an inner part of a door frame of a vehicle door and which has extruded portions which guide a window glass which moves up and down and corner portions.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a glass run 110 which guides a window glass moving up and down is mounted along an inner part of a door frame 2 of a vehicle door 1. A corner portion of the conventional glass run 110 is shown in FIG. 6. FIG. 6 is a perspective view of the corner portion of the glass run 110 which is to lie at a portion corresponding to a corner portion of the door frame 2 which is formed between an upper side portion and a rear vertical side portion of the door frame 2.
Conventionally, the glass run 110 is, as shown in FIG. 5, mounted in a channel 3 of the door frame 2 to form a seal between the window glass 5 and the door frame 2 as well as guide the window glass 5 when it moves up and down. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 4, in the glass run 110, an extruded portion 111 which corresponds to the upper side portion of the door frame 2 and extruded portions 111 which correspond to front and rear vertical portions of the door frame 2, respectively, are connected together by corner portions 112 which are molded into shapes which matches the shapes of corner portions of the door frame 2.
In addition, a seal between the door 1 and the body is effected by a weatherstrip (not shown) mounted to extend along outer circumferences of a door panel and the door frame 2 and/or an opening weatherstrip (not shown) mounted on a flange of an opening in the body.
As shown in FIG. 6, a main body of the glass run 110 is provided with an exterior side wall 120, an interior side wall 130 and a bottom wall 140 which are formed into a shape having a substantially U-shaped cross section. An exterior seal lip 121 is provided in such a manner as to extend from the vicinity of a distal end of the exterior side wall 120 toward the inside of the substantially U-shaped cross section of the main body. In addition, an interior seal lip 131 is also provided on the interior side wall 130 in such a manner as to extend from the vicinity of a distal end thereof toward the inside of the substantially U-shaped cross section of the main body.
The exterior side wall 120, interior side wall 130 and bottom wall 140 of the main body of the glass run 110 are inserted into the channel 3 of the door frame 2, so that at least part of an external surface of each wall is brought into press contact with an inner surface of the channel 3 to hold the glass run 110.
The window glass 5 slides inside the main body of the glass run 110 which is formed into the substantially U-shape in cross section, and a distal portion of the window glass 5 is held in a sealed fashion on both sides thereof by the exterior seal lip 121 and the interior seal lip 131 (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 2531311).
In addition, in order to lock and hold the glass run 110 within the channel 3 when the glass run 110 is mounted in the channel 3, an interior holding lip 134 and an exterior holding lip 124 are formed on the interior side wall 130 and the exterior side wall 120, respectively, of the extruded portion of the glass run 110.
As this occurs, since the corner portion 112 of the glass run 110 is molded into substantially an L-shape as viewed from the front as a whole, when an interior holding lip 134 and an exterior holding lip 124 are formed on the corner portion 112 in the same way as done on the straight-like portion 111 in such a manner as to continue to the interior holding lip 134 and the exterior holding lip 124 of the extruded portion 111, respectively, the rigidity of the corner portion is increased, making it hard for the corner portion 112 to be mounted in a corner portion in the channel 3.
To cope with this, as shown in FIG. 6, on the corner portion, for example, a gap 137 is provided between the exterior holding lips 124a, 124b which lie to the upper side portion 2g side and the rear vertical side portion 2e side of the door frame 2, respectively, so as to increase the mounting property of the corner portion 112. In addition, a gap is provided similarly on the interior holding lip 134 (for example, refer to Japanese Utility Model Publications No. JP-U-02-45820 and JP-U-04-31016)
In this case, however, noise or the like intrudes into the passenger compartment through the gaps 137 formed in the corner portions 112 between the door frame 2 and the glass run 110 to thereby deteriorate the sealing property, as well as the noise insulation property. In particular, in the event that the interior side wall 130 is formed larger, the deterioration in sealing property becomes more prominent due to the relationship with assembling variation.
Consequently, in order to fill the gap, while it has been desired to provide a seal lip which continues to the extruded holding lips in the same shape, in the event that the filling seal lip is formed in the same shape as that of the extruded holding lips, the rigidity at the corner portion is increased, whereby the mounting property is deteriorated. In addition, in the event that the seal lip is simply reduced in thickness while maintaining the same shape as that of the holding lips, the sealing property becomes insufficient.